The Part of Me
by infaroyya
Summary: Tsuna got dumped by her boyfriend? what will she do?


"Powder… _check…_

Lipstic… _check_ …

Eye shadow… _check_ …

 _Neckleache_ … _check…_

Earings…? Wait… where is it?" I turned around, tossed my _girly_ bags insides just to search for that _beautiful_ earings that my beloved boyfriend gave me…

After turning my whole room into a perfect mess I finally found that godamn earings…

"Good… now I looked pretty…" I said praising my self . I smiled at the miiror, holding back a cringe from the sight of how girly I am…

Urgh…

Seriously…

This is not who I am…

Dressing all pink? Growing my hair? Wearing jewelries?

God I really want to throw up…

But… I guess it's alright since Cielo loved me this way…

Love always win anyway… right?

"well then…" I turned around to see how much I've _destroyed_ my room. I sweatdropped…

"I'll fix those later on. For now…" I glanced my black watch, the only thing hat reminds me of my self.

My eyes widen, It's 14 36… "Oh no! I'm going to late!"

Well, I'm not really going to be late, but I want to make a surprise by coming to my love's work place. He always pick me up for our dates, so this time I'll be the one who pick him up…. Anyway, I snatched my car key then dashed to his work place.

It took 15 minutes for me to get to his work place…

I turned the radio on, the song of the part of me, by Katty Perry got me to sing along the way…

Once I arrived I skipped my way to his office. Everyone greeted me and of course I greeted back with the best smile that I have.

"Good day Tsuna-chan, you're here for your boyfrieand?" Frenzo, one of my boyfriend's work mate asked me.

I giggled as I nodded, "yeah, I'm going to surprised him!" I said.

"Well, he's in his room… I wish you good luck!" He said giving a thumbs up.

I nodded as I continue to walk to _his_ room… Oh,this is going to be fun~~~

SFX : *brak*

"Cielo~! I'm… he…re…" I gasped in shock as I accidently dropped my cute handbag.

The loud sound that I made manage to snapped the two _kissing_ people into my dirrection.

Cielo was kissing his secrettary, and now his face turned pale at the sight of me.

"T-Tsu-chan! W-What are you doing here?" He asked in shutter as he pushed away that _bitch._

While trying to hold back my _both_ tears and anger I walked to him, "I was going to surprised you by coming here. But it looks like I'm the one who got surprised instead…"

I _calmly_ took off my neckleache, my earings, and lastly our engagement ring. Once I done I grabbed his hand then put them on his palm. "Well then Mr. Sendou I wish you a _lovely_ day…" I said to him with a forced smile, then I went out as fast as I can, away from there.

"Tsu-chan! Wait up! Hey!" I can hear Cielo is calling for me but of course I ignore him.

I feel stupid to fall for such a jerk...

I should have listen to my friends. He changed me for what I'm not, telling me that I better go this way. ' _what an idiot…!'_

Just then I felt someone catched my wirst. I spontantly turned around. When I catch the glimpse of blonde I hurriedly slapped him HARDLY…

My ex-boyfriend fall to the ground and now everyone got their eyes on us.

While holding his bleeding cheek, he stood up. "Please Tsu-chan, let me explain…" He begged.

"Sorry Mr. Sendou, but I'm afraid that I don't need any explanation on something that obvious. And I warn you, if you dare to touch me anymore, I'll guarantee that your pretty face wouldn't be the only one that bleed… Now, good day…" I said to him strenly while then awalked away.

I cried when I finally reach my car. My make up is ruined by my tears.

I glared at the mirror, "What are you looking at, ugly?" I snarled at my own reflection.

I then banged my head on the steer, hard enough to accidently opened the dashboard.

I glanced at it… there's a scissors and a pair of my clothes.

I hurriedly wipe off my tears along with those sickening make up off my beautiful face.

I then grabbed my old shirt , the only one that survived from getting trashed by me who got blind from all of those bullshit…

' _It didn't smell. Good…'_ a small smile curved my lips, I then went out from my car to the nearby bathroom.

I ripped the dress that I wear then I wear that shirt instead.

With the scissors I cutted some holes to my pants to make it more stylish.

"now, for the last step…" I cut my hair back to its original style, short and neat.

I stared at the mirror, I smirked in satsfation, "Now that's more like it…"

Just then I got a call, It's from Kyoko, "Hey girl~! Whatcha doing?" She asked once I pick it up.

"Oh Hi Kyoko! Well, I just changed my clothes, what's up?" I asked back to my old style, bye bye Kawai life, Kuro-Tsuna is back.

"I see that you've got your sense again!" Kyoko cripped happily. "I don't know what's happening and I don't want to hear your story over phone, so~ you better come to my party. Unfortunately the Dj that I hired fell sick all of sudden, and you're the only one that suit the job. Everyone is here now and I don't want to hear 'no' as answer. Got that?" She said.

I chuckled, "loud and clear. Give me your adreess and I'll fly my way there!" I replied.

"Sweet! Okay then, we'll be waiting for you…"

"Okay" I said.

"oh and Tsuna?" she called as I started to drive my car, "I'm happy that you're back…"

I smirked, "I'm glad to be back"

She giggled, "well then, have a save trip! See you later!"

"See you later!" I replied, then I hung up as I put all of my attention to the road.

~20 minutes later~

I stared at the big building in front of me. Gosh Sasagawa's house hold never failed to amaze me no matter how many time I've been here.

I was about to opened the door but then someone had opened it first.

He blinked at me while I just stared at him, "Tsuna?" he called.

I smiled, "Hi Reborn" I greeted back.

But before he can said anything else Kyoko has pushed him over, making me chuckled, "Tsuna! You're here!" she cripped.

I chuckled again, "yup, I'm here"

With a wide grin spread across her face, she dragged me in, "Minna-san! Our Dj Queen finally arrived. Give a big applouse for her!" Kyoko announced.

Everyone's attention turened to me. not so long then Cheers and whistle can be heard.

"Whoho! She's here!"

"YES! Our Queen is back!"

Welcome back Tsuna!" They all greeted and I can't help to smile.

I waved back at them as Kyoko lead me the way.

"Now Tsuna…" I glanced at her, She smiled, "give us the best night ever…"

I smirked, "Sure do Kyoko!"

I then wear my headphone., pick the disks to play then set it on…

I take a deep breath then let it out. I stared at my audience as they stared back at me with so much happiness and smiles.

"Are you ready to rock the night?!" I shouted to the whole room.

"OII!: They all fist pump to the sky.

With a wide smile ob my face I then stared to play the music, doing what I'm good at.

Everyone's dancing…

Everyone's singing…

Everyone's happy… _including me…_

This is the part of me… the real side of me…

There's no need for make up or pretty dress to make me feels beautiful.

I'm way happier just by being here. Surrounded by my friends who loved me for who I am, playing my favourite music, and the top of it being who I really am…


End file.
